Let's Be In Love Again
by KlainesBowties
Summary: Set after 3X17, Kurt and Blaine make up after all they'd been through. Suck at summaries sorry. Short smutty, fluffy fic. Top!Kurt. Don't like it, then don't read it.


Glee was over; they'd sung their songs and talked about nationals. Kurt and Blaine held hands the whole time. Happy to be finally happy together again. Half way through one of Rachel's "great ideas" Blaine leaned over and whispered into Kurt's ear.

"Can we get out of here now?"

Kurt smiled and rubbed at Blaine's hand in his own, "Lead the way."

Blaine smiled as the two stood up.

"We're gonna head out." Blaine said, leading Kurt of the stage.

"See you guys later!" Rachel said with a wink, somehow knowing where they were headed off too.

They hadn't dropped hands for more than two minutes since Blaine had approached Kurt at his locker. Now they were in Blaine's room, the house to themselves. Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine with all the passion that had been lacking in the last few kisses they'd shared over the weeks. Blaine finally pulled back.

"I've missed you… I mean, I've missed being with you. Missed being close to you."

Kurt brought his hand up and ran it through Blaine's gelled hair, "I've missed you too. Can we just put all this behind us? I wanna be in love again. I don't want to be on the rocks with you Blaine, ever."

Blaine kissed Kurt passionately again, his hand reaching up to run through Kurt's brunette hair.

"I'd love that."

Kurt smiled and hugged Blaine. Dropping his head to rest on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine's hands eased around Kurt's hips, holding him tightly. Neither said anything for a while, they just stood in each other's arms. Not caring about the world around them, they had all the time in the world.

"Do you want to lie down on the bed?" Kurt asked, loosening from Blaine's grip.

"Yeah I would." Blaine said as he let go of Kurt. The two lay on the bed, both on their sides. They pressed their foreheads together so that they were Eskimo kissing. Kurt soon enough brought his lips to Blaine's, kissing him lightly and slowly. At last Kurt pulled away, his lips still lightly grazing Blaine's.

"Let me make this up to you, I want to make you feel amazing Blaine." Kurt straddled Blaine and leaned back down so that his lips were brushing against his ear, "I want to make you feel loved." he whispered hotly against his ear. Blaine nodded, breathing heavily against Kurt's cheek.

"Tonight, and for the rest of our lives, I'm all yours." Kurt whispered again, taking a minute to kiss Blaine's neck under his ear. He moved down lower so that he could take Blaine's shirt off, kissing him everywhere. He leaned back up and placed a hot kiss on Blaine's lips.

"Tonight you're going to feel amazing, let me make you feel good Blaine. I love you." he whispered, almost in Blaine's mouth.

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine breathed.

Kurt smiled and caressed Blaine's cheek before kissing his forehead. He kissed his way back down to one of Blaine's nipples, licking around it lightly before nipping at it gently. Blaine moaned as Kurt moved over and turned his attention to his other nipple. Blaine reached over to Kurt's shirt and started to pull it off. Kurt sat up so that Blaine could pull of his shirt. Once he did he through it across the room. Kurt smiled again and kissed Blaine.

"Are you ready?"

"Y-yes, I am Kurt." Blaine answered; his breath heavy.

Kurt smiled and started to take off Blaine's pants and boxers, relieving the pressure in Blaine's pants. Kurt moved off of Blaine for a moment to take off his own pants and boxers, freeing his own erection. He grabbed the bottle of lube in Blaine's dresser and a condom.

"Wait stop." Blaine said before Kurt went on.

"Is there a problem babe?"

"Don't use a condom."

"Blaine I-"

"We're both clean… please?" Kurt leaned over placing a kiss on Blaine's lips.

"Of course Blaine, tonight is all about you."

Kurt smiled and threw the condom back into the drawer and climbed back on top of Blaine.

"Ready?" Kurt asked once again.

This time Blaine just nodded, looking up at Kurt with crazy hazel eyes. Kurt moved so that he was aligned with Blaine's hole. He squeezed the lube onto his fingers and pressed two of his fingers into Blaine's hole. Blaine gasped at the sudden entrance and his hips shot up. Kurt pressed him down and started to scissor his fingers into Blaine, causing Blaine to moan and scream with pleasure.

"K-Kurt… want you in me, now." he begged, moaning.

Kurt smiled and pulled his fingers out and leaned into Blaine so he could align his lubed cock with Blaine's hole. He entered Blaine slowly, causing Blaine to moan at the slow entrance. Kurt began to slowly thrust into Blaine. Blaine screamed as Kurt picked up speed. Kurt could feel himself about to come, the fireball in his stomach about to erupt.

"Kurt I'm about to come." Blaine managed to moan out as Kurt hit his prostate over and over.

"Come for me baby, come for me." Kurt moaned as he himself came inside of Blaine as Blaine came too. Kurt pulled out after his orgasm died off. He wrapped his arms around Blaine as they lay in the afterglow of sex.

"I love you more than anything else in the world Blaine." Kurt stopped to kiss Blaine chastely, "Once you graduate next year, you're coming to live with me in New York. Then it'll be just us."

Blaine smiled sleepily, "I can't wait. I love you."

Kurt tightened his grip around Blaine, knowing that he was about to fall asleep considering his beautiful hazel we're beginning to close.

"Good night baby." he whispered into Blaine, playing lightly with his hair.

"Night Kurt, I love you." Blaine muttered as he drifted off to sleep. In Kurt's arms, just like he would many times in the years to come.


End file.
